Romancing a Parent
by xonceinadream
Summary: Sebastian comes home after work on Valentine's Day to a house full of sleepy daughters and a tired husband. [Nanny!Blaine verse]


**Written for Prompt #26 Valentine's Day at Seblaine Sunday Challenge on Tumblr. This has turned into a full on verse with a head-canon and three other one-shots in progress.  
**

* * *

Melinda and Robin both come home from school overflowing with Valentine's Day cheer. They both have little cardboard 'mailboxes' that kids in their classes filled with valentines, sweets and a bunch of knick-knacks that Blaine knows will be broken before they go to bed tonight. Blaine should be in a Valentine's Day mood. He couldn't be last year, his first with Sebastian. Sebastian had still been going through his divorce at that point, only finalizing it a month later and the kids were constantly moody because of it.

It's different this year. Now Blaine and Sebastian are married as of six months ago, a quiet ceremony with Sebastian's daughters as flower girls and just a few members of their friends and family. And just a month ago they adopted an adorable little girl. That had been circumstance really. Blaine had been on a wait list for what felt like years and then they'd called and had been properly thrilled when they'd found out Blaine was married with two stepdaughters but still eager to adopt.

Beatrice is a gorgeous little girl and she looks remarkably like Blaine for not being his biological daughter but she's a _terror_. She came from an abusive home and Blaine hates it but he can _tell_. Her favorite word is 'no', she's always yelling and she hits constantly. Blaine and Sebastian are both patient with her and the girls absolutely adore her but Blaine doesn't sleep and he and Sebastian rarely cuddle let alone anything else. All in all, it doesn't really make for a very romantic Valentine's Day mood.

That's why Blaine is surprised when Sebastian comes home from work late, having called and said there was a horrendous emergency and he'd barely be home in time for the girls to go to bed, in a cheerful mood. Blaine had tried for the girls, a bright bowtie with hearts on it around his neck and sugar cookies that they decorated in the kitchen. "Honey?" Sebastian calls as he opens the front door.

"Shush!" Blaine hisses at him, causing Sebastian to raise his eyebrows as he closes the door carefully. Beatrice is finally settled in, cuddling against Melinda's side as Melinda sucks on a lollipop that she got from a boy in her class that she has a crush on. For what felt like hours, Beatrice had screamed for really no good reason, only settling when Melinda had pulled her into her lap and starting to sing to her. Blaine is just thankful that Melinda is so good with the toddler. He knows how it could be between the three of them.

Sebastian steps inside, pulling off his jacket, tie and shoes before coming to sit down next to Blaine, looking at their three daughters snuggling on the couch together. It's been such an upheaval, the divorce and his ex-husband's cruel words. The marriage and the adoption but Sebastian thinks it's working out okay. He and Blaine are doing their best and they love their daughters at least.

"It's Valentine's Day," Sebastian says softly, not wanting to interrupt the Little Mermaid for them even though he knows they've watched it at least dozens of times.

Blaine shrugs although he does lean his head to rest on Sebastian's shoulder when Sebastian wraps an arm around him. "I know."

A moment and then Sebastian frowns. "That's it? You're not even going to wish me a Happy Valentine's Day? It's our first Valentine's Day as husbands."

"The girls will probably want to tell you all about their days," Blaine says with a yawn, nuzzling his nose against Sebastian's jaw and breathing in. After a full day at the office his cologne is almost gone but there's that underlying scent that Blaine associates with Sebastian. Before his husband he never knew he could associate a smell with a person.

"I'll ask them later," Sebastian responds, eyeing them to see if they're going to jump up and greet him. They all see him but are obviously too tired if their half closed eyes are any kind of indication. In fact, he thinks Beatrice's eyes are all the way closed and Robin's are certainly getting there. "I got you chocolate and flowers. I set them on the counter since you shushed me."

Blaine has to let out a giggle because, well, his husband is adorable. "Me and the girls baked a cake, decorated sugar cookies, made heart shaped chicken nuggets for dinner, there's leftover lasagna if you'd rather, and that's not counting the heart shaped pancakes I made everybody this morning before you left. But I also got you chocolate and flowers."

Sebastian shakes his head, making sure the girls are still watching the movie before he cups Blaine's cheek and presses their lips together in a loving kiss. "Sometimes I wonder why you want to be the stay at home parent and then I remember."

Smiling and flushing, Blaine ducks his head in embarrassment before he looks up at Sebastian. "I just love you and I love our girls."

Jason still sees the girls regularly. He picks them up, takes them out for lunch or to his apartment for the night. But all three of them know that the girls would rather spend time with Sebastian and/or Blaine any day of the week. It makes visits with Jason strained and so he rarely bothers, even less now that Sebastian has 'added to his family with that homewrecking slut' or so Jason had sneered when Sebastian had told him. Sebastian had calmly told him that he was lucky that Jason said that over the phone or Sebastian would've punched him and hung up on him.

"I love when you say our girls like that," Sebastian responds softly. He never would've imagined feeling this way, being a family man. Even with Jason it hadn't been like this. He loves his daughters a surprising amount but it's not the same. Suddenly he enjoys coming home to see his family, knowing that things are going to be good when he's home. And it's all because of Blaine.

"They are our girls," Blaine whispers, looking over and smiling at them, letting out a slow breath. He's exhausted, leaning heavier and heavier on Sebastian's shoulder as they both focus on the Little Mermaid.

It's not exactly what Sebastian had imagined his Valentine's Days being like when he was a teenager. He'd imagined one night stands, hot guys in gay bars, grinding and alcohol and lots and lots of sex. Maybe threesomes since it was a holiday after all. He'd expected to do that until he was at least 40. He'd never thought he'd be 30, married to the love of his life with three gorgeous daughters. And maybe another sometime. He and Blaine have both talked about having a son together after all.

By the time the movie is over it's obvious that all three of the girls are asleep. Blaine carries Beatrice carefully to the room that she shares with Robin until they move into someplace bigger where they can all have their own rooms. Sebastian takes Melinda and Blaine comes back for Robin, giving the girls kisses when they lay down and then switching off.

Melinda wakes up when Sebastian lays her down, smiling softly up at her father. "Happy Valentine's Day, my darling," Sebastian whispers to her, kissing her forehead. "Tell me all about your valentines tomorrow."

When she nods and closes her eyes again he heads back out to the living room, opening up his arms for his husband to curl up in his lap.

"Did Melinda go to bed okay?" Blaine asked, sitting sideways on Sebastian's lap, his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder and an arm looped around his neck.

Sebastian nods, pushing a stray curl off Blaine's forehead and kissing his temple. Blaine's eyes fall closed, getting heavier but Sebastian would never make him get off. He's tiny anyway, easy to carry as Sebastian had the day they'd returned from their honeymoon over the threshold. Of course, then he'd also carried both of the girls, all of them giggling and happy. It's one of his favorite memories. "Did Robin and Bea?"

"Of course," Blaine whispers, yawning wide and he slides his hand down to rest it on Sebastian's heart. He can feel the steady thrumming as he carefully unbuttons Sebastian's shirt to be able to set his hand against Sebastian's skin. "Are you really disappointed that I'm too tired to even look at your flowers?"

There's no hesitation as Sebastian answers. "Of course not. I'm just sorry that I had to work so that we couldn't do anything fun. But you spent a good day with the people that you love and I get to spend the night with a man that I love. Next year I'll make sure that I get Valentine's Day off, okay? But for now, I love you. And I love you every day. We can celebrate tomorrow."

"You're babbling," Blaine mumbles but he has a smile on his face anyway. It's always nice for him to hear Sebastian talk about love because he knows that Sebastian doesn't consider himself the best at love or romance. Blaine thinks that Sebastian is absolutely crazy and just didn't have the right person before. Nowadays Sebastian tends to agree.

Sebastian smiles as he rests his cheek on Blaine's head. "I'll make sure that the flowers are put in water, yours and mine and the chocolates won't overheat. I'll even wrap up dinner, put it in the fridge for you and clean up Melinda's lollipop stick that she left on the coffee table."

Blaine lets out an exaggerated moan, tilting his head to nuzzle at Sebastian's jaw. "Oh god, baby, keep up that dirty talk."

Sebastian turns his head to snort in laughter, watching the way that Blaine's face lights up with happiness. "Is that our life now? You're turned on by the fact that I'm going to put dinner away?"

"That's how you romance a parent, I suppose," Blaine murmurs, pursing his lips and Sebastian willingly leans in to kiss him, their lips parting and their fingers caressing each other's cheeks, sliding up to tangle in each other's hair.

As soon as they pull back to breathe for air, Blaine can feel as Sebastian lifts him up in his arms, one arm under his legs and the other under his back as he carried him towards their bedroom. Blaine feels weightless and he keeps his eyes closed, knowing that he can trust Sebastian completely.

He's thankful he's already in his pajamas so all Sebastian has to do is untie his bowtie and toss it onto the dresser, leaning in to kiss him softly again. "I love you. Get some sleep, gorgeous. I'm just going to eat and then I'll be in here."

Blaine nods, yawning and curling up under the blankets that Sebastian pulls out for him. "Bring me my box of chocolates."

Sebastian smiles, giving Blaine a playful salute. When he gets back to the bedroom, with the box of chocolates, Blaine's already fast asleep, cuddling into the pillow that Sebastian normally sleeps with below his head. There's a tiny amount of disappointment but Sebastian pushes it aside, setting the chocolates down and crawling into bed. As soon as Blaine feels his presence, he hands back the pillow, burrowing close to his husband instead.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, his voice slurred from sleepiness.

"I love you too." And Sebastian means that with all of his heart. "Happy Valentine's Day, my husband."

Letting out a content sigh, Blaine scoots closer, tangling their legs. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
